


nothing is what it was

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Anya is taken hostage by Deputy Commissioner Vaganov in order to lure Dmitry out of hiding.This complicates the whole "Escape to Paris" plan. So do feelings.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	nothing is what it was

Anya didn’t return from her shift street sweeping.

Vlad tried to assure him that Anya was most likely fine. She’d survived this long without them…Hell. She’d walked across Russia alone! She’d turn up eventually…

The night bled into the next day, and then the next, still with no sign of Anya. He’d never thought he’d miss her presence in his life.

He tried to reason that it would be a major inconvenience to find another Anastasia at this point in the game, but in the back of his mind he knew his concern was more directed towards the woman herself. He never thought he’d miss that infuriating woman in his life, but the abandoned palace now felt almost haunted with her absence. She had the innate ability to fill a room with her warmth and fury – the latter normally directed towards him – and each hour without her caused his mood to sour. 

He checked the bridges that morning, knowing she had mentioned sleeping under them at one point in her journey. Why she’d choose to sleep there now and not in the palace with Dmitry and Vlad was beyond him, but it was still a possibility that needed to be crossed off his list.

No sign of Anya.

Dmitry started asking around the market, albeit covertly. It wouldn’t do to draw attention to himself or Anya, especially if she were in trouble with the wrong people.

Normally, he could convince anyone to give him the information he wanted. He hadn’t survived this far as a conman just because of his looks. Now though, everyone seemed determined to avoid him. It frustrated him to the point of madness.

He’d get Anya back…he had to…

He finally ventured to Theater Street, despite his better judgement. These women always had the best information, but weren’t the most trustworthy. Chances are they already knew he what he was after and would take great joy in making him suffer for answers. That or they’d already sold him out to the Bolsheviks and he’d be ambushed immediately…

Marfa’s eyes gleamed and raked over his form appreciatively as he neared her.

“I was wondering if you’d ever come back here, Sudayev. I’ll give you a discounted rate, because you’re so pretty.”

“Save it, Marfa. What happened to Anya. I know you’ve heard something by now.” He didn’t have time for her games. The longer he waited, the chances of finding Anya alive and well lessened.

“Oooh, so demanding. You’re rather arousing when you get like this, Dmitry. Such a shame it took a street sweeper to bring it out in you.” She’s close enough that she toyed with his scarf, and he had to remind himself he needed her information if he was going to get Anya back. Marfa was less likely to entertain him if he removed her from his space.

“Tell me where she is, Marfa.”

She must’ve sensed he’d reached his limit for her teasings. He could be a dangerous man if he needed to be.

“Deputy Commissioner Vaganov has her.”

His heart dropped. This had quickly devolved into a worst-case scenario. He almost wondered if she’d be better off dead than kept as a Bolshevik prisoner. He thought back to all the people he knew that “disappeared” over the years and shuddered to think of the possible fates that awaited Anya.

It was likely all his fault that she’d been taken in the first place. She’d been a harmless street sweeper before getting caught up with the likes of him. He vowed to himself then and there that he’d do whatever it took to get her back – even if it cost him everything.

“What does he want?” Vaganov was a monster, if Dmitry was being honest. Behind the title and power that came with it was a man driven to madness by the new regime. He couldn’t distinguish between right and wrong. The revolution was everything. Dmitry was no royalist, but anyone that viewed the new order as an improvement clearly didn’t live off of ration coupons and whatever they could manage from the black market.

He turned from Marfa then, steely determination filling him when Marfa calls back to him.

“They’ll kill you, Dmitry!”

There are worse things than dying, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things in life...I kind of know where this will go?? It's going to go fast, I think. But it's too big for a one-shot, for sure. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading 💛💛💛


End file.
